Happy Birthday, Matthew!
by novemberskie
Summary: Just a little story for Matthew Williams! Two chapters, one for the party, one for the distraction! Rated T for Gilbert! because SOMEONE needed to remember Canada!
1. Day of Preparation

_**Someone needed to remember him! So here you go!  
Happy birthday Matthew(:**_

* * *

July first. To most other people, it's nothing to celebrate. However, to me and my three best friends, it's one of the best days of the year. Why, you ask? Well, because it's the birthday of Matthew Williams, representative of Canada.

Most of the time, his own brother Alfred forgets him. Hell, half the world seems to forget that he exists! It's always '_Canada? What's Canada_?' or '_what is a Canada_?'. To be honest, it annoyed me!

"Siggy, stop glaring at the mop, and clean!" My best friend, June, yelled from in the kitchen, where she was cleaning up. "We have to have this place cleaned up for when Mattie gets here!"

I popped my head into the kitchen doorway, to see my blond friend scrubbing angrily at a dirty spot on the counter. I held a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Whenever Matthew tried to teach Gilbert, his boyfriend, how to make pancakes, they always got the batter everywhere. Last time we were cleaning up, we found some on the ceiling!

"Don't kill the counter." I snickered, causing her to whip around to glare at me with angry green eyes. "Hey. If looks could kill, you could murder the entire world's population. Get to work, soldier!"

"You sound like Ludwig." June muttered, turning back around to continue working.

I shrugged, and went back out into the living room to finish mopping the wooden floors. I closed my eyes as I danced around with the mop, imagining it to be a certain Greek, who was upstairs cleaning a bedroom.

"Okay, all the upstairs are done." Alfred came running downstairs, pulling an agitated Greek behind him. "Heracles was sleeping in the guest room when I found him." He shot Hera an accusatory glare. "So much for helping me!"

"Don't worry, we got it." I replied, waving my hand dismisivly. "Here, Alfred. Come finish mopping."

"But Siggy~" He whined, starting the puppy eyes. I simply glared.

"Work." I commanded, and walked into the kitchen with Hera. "Ju~"

June threw a wash cloth over her shoulder, and pegged me in the face, all without looking. Hera chuckled, and took it off my face, while I glared at June with angry blue-green eyes.

"Was that necessary?" I snapped, wiping water from my eyes. "Seriously, why-"

"I hate that nickname." She interjected. I was too caught up in our little glare-fight that I almost didn't notice that Heracles hand was running through my long dark brown hair.

"Guys!" Alfred came running in, slipped in water, and face-planted into the ground. We laughed for a moment, until we saw the look of horror in his eyes. "We have to hurry! Matthew's on his way here now! Gilbert can't keep him away!"

Everyone suddenly jumped up, and started hanging the banners and such. I took that chance to hide Kumajirou, because everyone knew that the stupid polar bear couldn't keep his mouth shut when strangers were present in the house.

Once Kumaji-what's-his-name was put away in one of the upstairs bedrooms, I saw that everything was as it should be, and Hera was asleep on the couch.

"Silly Greek." I muttered, before dragging him—still sleeping—behind the couch to await Matthew and Gilbert's arrival.

"Why are the lights still on?" June hissed from where she hid in the kitchen. Before anyone could do anything else, I ran around and shut off all the lights. Just as I dived behind the couch again, the front door opened.

"Gilbert, why are my eyes closed?" Matthew asked, as the pair walked into the room.

"U-uh…" Gilbert paused, as though trying to come up with a good excuse.

June and I decided it was a good time to jump out, and we did.

"Surprise!" Gilbert pulled his hands away as the Canadian all but jumped six feet in the air with a loud squeak.

"W-what are you doing here?" Matthew stuttered.

"Happy birthday, Mattie!" We yelled.

The rest of the day was spent dedicated to Matthew Williams, because _someone_ needed to remember the representative of Canada!


	2. Day of Distraction: Gilbert Style

_**And here's the day of distraction~**_

_**Silly Gilbert(:**_

* * *

"Nnggh…" I groaned into the phone, having just woken up. "Do you realize, whoever you are, that it's two in the morning, on a Saturday?"

"Yes," came the loud, yet somehow oddly relaxing voice of my best friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt. "But, Birdie, you have to come outside right now! You have to see this!"

"Gil, shut up." I snapped back, shutting my phone, and turning it off. I was going to get some sleep, god damn it!

Unfortunately, I gave him a key to my house, seeing as how he claimed my couch as 'New Prussia,' and he practically broke my door down every day just to get pancakes at some ungodly hour. Ten minutes later, I'm being drug—kicking and screaming, mind you—out to a black pick-up truck.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, put me down, before I bring out my hockey stick on you!" I shrieked, pounding against his back with my fists.

"Kesesese~ You can't, Birdie." Gilbert snickered as he dropped me in the passenger seat, and proceeded to climb across my lap into the driver's seat. "You aren't going anywhere near those damn sticks of unawesome death!" Then he pulled me into his lap, much to my displeasure…

Well… Almost.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, forgoing crossing my arms in favor of leaning my head on his shoulder. After all, I might as well get comfortable; I don't think I was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Far away from your house." He replied, beaming from ear-to-ear.

Ten minutes and a near crash later, we were walking down the walkway in a park. Gilbert still didn't seem to understand my feelings for him. After all, he wouldn't even hold my hand when I started reaching for it. He moved it! Though that may have just been because he was stretching.

"Hey, Gil?" I began, after we had been walking for a while. He hummed in acknowledgement, still staring at the sky. "D-do you…"

"Do I what?" Gilbert turned some to face me, a soft smile on his face.

"Nothing." I blushed, and looked away.

The rest of the day progressed like this. We stayed at the park for a little while longer, we went to my favorite ice cream shop, we annoyed this old woman who constantly tormented me for my long hair, and finally, we ended up in the field where we often hung out.

"Gil…" I bit my lip, trying to tell myself that I just needed twenty seconds of extreme courage to make this work.

"You've been doing that all day." He stated, still staring at the clouds. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Do you…" I continued to worry my lip between my teeth. Finally, I let out a frustrated groan. "Gilbet, would you please look at me?"

Gilbert obeyed, and I took this opportunity to pull his shirt, so that our lips were mere millimeters apart. His eyes remained focused on my nose. "Do you love me, Gilbert?"

I could feel the sharp intake of breath cool my lips, as I waited for his answer. It seemed like forever before he finally took a deep breath, and looked me dead in the eye. I heard that one word, and let out a gasp, before his lips connected with mine. Fire exploded across my face, traveling down all the way down to the tips of my fingers and toes.

"My place?" I whispered breathlessly when we pulled apart.

He nodded, and pulled me up to drag me towards the truck.

His phone rang, and he looked panicked for a moment, before I laughed and told him it was alright. While he took it, I sat in the truck to give him privacy.

And so, later, when we were at my surprise birthday party, he drug me away from the large group, and up into the master bedroom.

Needless to say, it was the best birthday I had ever had.

* * *

_**Happy Birthday Matthew!(:**_


End file.
